


[PODFIC] To the Sticking Place

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF John, Bickering, Broadway, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, Greg is over it, John is adorable, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Mollstrade, New York City, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, References to Shakespeare, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sherlock is an arse, Showmance, Soundcloud, Theatre, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Sherlock, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Renowned Shakespearean actor Sherlock Holmes has finally burned all of his bridges in the theatre industry save for his constant director, Greg Lestrade. John Watson has made a name for himself in the musical theatre circuit, but age and injury are working against him. Can they reinvent themselves for an all-male Macbeth without killing one another?





	1. Once More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Sticking Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522677) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> Hello, and welcome to my latest podfic! I'm a bit proud of this one, to be honest. Verynearlyalmost 15 hours of podfic containing music, song, poetry, Shakespeare and lovely, lovely words by blueink3.
> 
> Thank you, blueink3, for allowing me to get my hot, sticky, little paws on this wonderful piece of work of yours!  
> It has been a long time in production and you have been very, very patient with me while I get to grips with everything that it has involved!
> 
> I have learned buckets and buckets of stuff in the making of this pod! Musical shows, Shakespeare (and more than just Macbeth!), theatre names... there was something new to me in each and every chapter. Consequently, it took rather longer than normal for me to get the whole production underway and then completed! It's been a process not unlike giving birth, at times, so please, treat my baby kindly!! 
> 
> There will be occasions when, despite my research, I'm bound to have got something wrong - Shakespeare is not my regular milieu, so there may be moments where I haven't got the metre or the syntax or maybe even the meaning right. If that is the case, I humbly apologise - it was not for want of effort, I assure you! While I am about it, I must also confess that my mouth had the most trouble imaginable saying the Sondheim musical name, "A Little Night Music". I fear there will be more than one occasion where it sounds suspiciously like "A Little Light Music". If that is what you hear, your ears are at fault!!! (Apologies, Stephen.)
> 
> I also offer my most heartfelt thanks to @septemberlight13 for her wonderful, WONDERFUL cover art.
> 
> http://septemberlight13.tumblr.com/image/156580917846
> 
> I commissioned this piece after seeing her lovely work on tumblr and the agreed terms were that I would record one of her favourite fics a little later in the year. Preparations are already underway! LOL
> 
> As is my habit, this podfic is not a work in progress. It is complete and will be offered up, a chapter at a time, from Monday to Friday for the next four weeks.
> 
> As ever, your kudos, comments and recommendations will be very, VERY gratefully received. I love hearing from you and will always try to reply within a couple of days!
> 
> Have at it, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy it even half as much as I have.
> 
> I will include blueink3's original notes for each chapter - they are very helpful in getting to grips with 'insider knowledge' of the Broadway scene.
> 
> The music used for the intro and outro for each chapter is Woodkid's 'Iron': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSkb0kDacjs

                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ripley-Grier Studios actually exists and, yes, it really is that garish.  
> \- Pearl Studios (down the block) is the one with the free chocolates. It's awesomesauce.  
> \- "Bernie" is actually a real person. Bernie Telsey owns one of the premiere casting agencies in the city.  
> \- Shakespeare in the Park is a thing produced by The Public Theatre in the middle of Central Park . It's amazing and if you're in New York in the summertime, it's a must-see.  
> \- A Little Night Music is written by Stephen Sondheim and Hugh Wheeler. If you listen to nothing else, listen to "Send in the Clowns."  
> \- "Angela" is Angela Lansbury. She actually played the role of Madame Armfeldt in A Little Night Music back in 2009. And since she's immortal, she can play it again now.  
> \- "Kelli" is Kelli O'Hara, an absolutely phenomenal musical theatre actress. She starred in South Pacific, The Light in the Piazza, and The Bridges of Madison County.  
> \- Joe Allen is a real restaurant. It's fancy and yummy.  
> \- Jude Law did play Hamlet back in 2009. I honestly can’t remember if the reviews were good and I’m too lazy to look them up.  
> \- "Jacobi" is Derek Jacobi. Obvi.  
> \- The Music Box is a theatre located on 45th St between 8th and Broadway.
> 
>  
> 
> Music used in this chapter:-  
> Now/Soon/Later https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeA8AlctmSw  
> A Weekend in the Country https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mHT2_hfhmA  
> Send in the Clowns (Judy Dench, not my non-Broadway attempt!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeA8AlctmSw


	2. A Walking Shadow, A Poor Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock isn’t reading with me?” John asks and Greg stops texting.
> 
> “Sherlock doesn’t read with anyone. Don’t take it personally.”
> 
> John is quiet for a moment. “He doesn’t like me, does he.”
> 
> “He doesn’t like anyone, you said so yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I remind you, if you haven't already, to go and pay blueink3 a quick visit and hit the kudos button? She'll be stoked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The restaurant that Greg and John go to is called Glass House Tavern on 47th between 8th and Broadway and, yes, their risotto balls really are to die for.  
> \- The studios John reads in are called The New 42nd St. Studios.  
> \- ABT is the American Ballet Theatre.


	3. What We Are, What We May Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s really going on here? I know you get wound up before a first rehearsal, but this is… this is taking it to a new level.”
> 
> And it is. He’s pacing the length of his rug from mantle to bookcase, growling at inanimate objects along the way. “I worry that – I…”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “He might just be as good as you all think he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RADA is the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Their alumni list is kind of ridiculous.  
> \- Sarah Kane is a playwright who suffered from severe depression and sadly ended up taking her own life in 1999. Her pieces, however, have become benchmarks of modern British playwriting.  
> \- Central is the Central School of Speech and Drama. It, too, has many notable alums.  
> \- Gilbert and Sullivan wrote H.M.S. Pinafore and The Pirates of Penzance. One of their more famous songs is "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General."


	4. Falser Than Vows Made in Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock Holmes, are you trying to apologize?”
> 
> “No, I – ” But Sherlock’s mouth snaps shut and he glances down at the menu once more. “Possibly.”
> 
> “You’re a tosser, you know that, right?” he says as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.
> 
> “It’s been said before.”
> 
> “I don’t doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The restaurant John and Sherlock go to is called Scarlatto. It's wicked good.  
> \- "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf" was written by Edward Albee.


	5. With Hoops of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you actually know anyone else’s name? Besides Greg’s and mine?”
> 
> “Yes, that’s,” he points at Molly, “Mary.”
> 
> “Wrong,” he replies and Sherlock huffs.
> 
> “John, I highly doubt knowing their names will change their opinion of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter is a little louder than what has gone before. I try to keep the volume as constant as possible (now I've learned how to do it!!) but this one got past me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Pony Bar is real. It's on 45th and 10th Ave in Hell's Kitchen and if you're a beer connoisseur, it's the place to be.


	6. Confusion Now Hath Made His Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did something stupid,” John admits and Harry snorts.
> 
> “Uh oh. On a scale of minor embarrassment to apocalyptic catastrophe, how bad was it?”
> 
> He bites his lip and tries to quell the roiling of his stomach. “More the latter, less the former.”
> 
> “Oh boy. I’ll be over in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The restaurant John and Mike go to is called Bond 45 on 45th between 6th and 7th Aves. It's a theatre haunt and very good. Old school New York.  
> \- The Almeida is a theatre in London.


	7. Stars, Hide Your Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” John whispers, “I need you to stop freaking out because I can literally see the panic in your eyes.”
> 
> “I was awful,” comes spilling out of Sherlock's mouth and John shakes his head.
> 
> “You weren’t awful. The complete opposite, in fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know one shouldn't have favourites... but this is one of my VERY favourite chapters. It's kind of like chapter 1- it has everything! I think I've probably listened to this as many times as I have ch 1. I particularly love the storyline this week, how they are with one another and how blueink3 weaves the Shakespeare through the prose. Just lovely. *sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Music used in this chapter: 'Being Alive' from Sondheim's Company https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBBPKedba5o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Marie's Crisis is real and it is glorious.  
> \- 'Defying Gravity' is from Wicked by Stephen Schwartz.  
> \- Company is written by Stephen Sondheim and George Furth. If you want a good recording of 'Being Alive,' listen to Raul Esparza from the 2006 revival. Holy shit.


	8. Summer's Lease Hath All Too Short a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to know – right now – what’s going on with you and John. Is it serious and will it get out to the press?”
> 
> “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” he sniffs, chin tilted toward the ceiling.
> 
> “Bullshit,” Irene replies. “You two go hot and cold faster than my building’s faulty water heater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A "step-and-repeat" is the background of publicity photos that has the name of the show/movie and maybe the sponsor on it.  
> \- 'Brantley' is Ben Brantley, the head theatre critic for The New York Times  
> \- Michael Riedel is the theatre gossip columnist for The New York Post


	9. Oh Time, Thou Must Untangle This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does Sherlock hate Jim Moriarty so much?” he asks suddenly, the question popping into his mind unbidden.
> 
> Irene arches an eyebrow. “Does he need a reason?”
> 
> John nods a concession. “Well, there’s the usual hatred, and then there’s Sherlock’s. It’s… it’s on a whole other level.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bar Centrale is real and it really is sort of hidden. There's no sign. You'd never know it was there unless you knew to look for it.  
> \- The Waldorf is The Waldorf-Astoria, a very famous hotel on Park Ave. and 49th St. (just in case you haven't heard of it).  
> \- Per Se is a super swanky restaurant at the top of the Time Warner Building in Columbus Circle. It's nearly impossible to get into and will bankrupt you if you actually go.  
> \- The Golden Theatre is located on 45th Street between 7th and 8th Avenues.  
> \- An 'undersling' is the thing that hangs from the marquee that features the pull-quotes from the best reviews.  
> \- The St. James Theatre (where Macbeth will eventually move) is on 44th between 8th and Broadway. If you've ever seen the movie Birdman, that's where it takes place.  
> \- "Cue and A" is a real thing that actors fill out for Playbill.com. They're often quite hilarious.  
> \- Mark Rylance starred in a play by Jez Butterworth on Broadway called Jerusalem. He won the Tony Award for it. And there are no words to describe how incredible it was.


	10. Cry ‘God for Harry! England! and St. George!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She trusts her boys with her life – well, maybe not her life, she thinks, remembering the time Sherlock blew out the windows of her living room, but certainly her money. And if Gregory has one more note for them, then so be it. Who is she to judge? She’s just the checkbook.
> 
> “All well and good here, Martha?” Molly asks as she sidles up to her and hands her an herbal soother with a wink.
> 
> “Bless you, child,” Martha replies, before popping it in her mouth accompanied by a swig of tea. “Now what’s all this business with final notes? Surely the boys are nervous enough without you changing the rules this late in the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you lovely people, we're half way through! I can hardly believe it. I was going to set you a tongue twisting challenge today but can't find the phrase in the script before I have to post, so instead, I'll challenge you to find the tongue twisting critter that I had to repeat at LEAST a dozen times to try and get right for the recording. I'm sure you'll spot it - three words said so slowly, you'll think your ears have gone on strike! LOL  
> Extra clue: all the words begin with 's'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A rehearsal process concludes with what is called the 'final run in the room.' It's the last run-through of the show before the company moves into the theatre and begins tech.  
> \- ibdb.com is just like imdb, but for Broadway.


	11. The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to talk about it?” Molly tries, immediately hating how trite that sounds.
> 
> And if his tone is anything to go by, Sherlock must agree. “There’s nothing to talk about.”
> 
> She snorts. “We both know that’s not true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'Tech' is the process where all of the design elements (set, lighting, costumes, sound, makeup) come together. It's slow and tedious because it's the only opportunity to get everything right, but it can be fun.  
> \- During tech, the director and the stage manager get what are lovingly called 'god mics' so they can be heard throughout the house.  
> \- A 10/12 is literally a 'ten out of twelve.' Twelve hours of work with a two hour dinner break in the middle. They usually go from noon to midnight, with the break falling around 5 or 5:30pm.  
> \- When working backstage, stage managers wear "blacks" - all black clothes so they can't be seen (much).  
> \- Local 1 is the premiere stagehand union of IATSE - the International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees.  
> \- Actors get a dresser to help them in and out of their costumes. They are some of the hardest working people on Broadway, fixing any last minute costume issues and cleaning the clothes after every show.  
> \- Angus' is a real bistro on 44th just down from the St. James Theatre. Great food and convenient location for pre-theatre. UPDATE: Angus' closed in January 2016. Rent got too high. It's very sad.  
> \- They really do give you adult sippy cups at the theatre so you don't spill your booze. And let me tell you, you have not lived until you've slurped wine through a straw like a three-year-old delinquent.  
> \- Offering comp tickets is called "papering the house." This frequently happens during previews to ensure early word of mouth is good. Also press comes during previews the week before a show opens.


	12. It Was the Nightingale, and Not the Lark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t it customary for the two leads to attend the first preview party?” Irene asks, smirking as Greg rolls his eyes.
> 
> “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he replies with a shrug and a wink, taking another sip of his drink. “They apparently didn’t even make it out of their costumes. Sarah’s livid.”
> 
> “I’m sure they’re out by now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is our first explicit chapter. Whether you want to get stuck in or avoid it like the plague, the enthusiastic endeavours are contained between 3:15 and 25:07. (It would be a shame to miss some of the story by by-passing the whole chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Producers on a show usually host a first preview party. After notes are given (and they're given to the cast and crew after every preview performance, usually in the house) people gather at a nearby restaurant to toast the fact that they're still alive.  
> \- Amy's Bread is real. 9th Avenue between 46th and 47th. Best cakes and cinnamon buns in the city. Hands down.


	13. Go, Make You Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mike and Irene think it'll help," he tries and John laughs humorlessly.
> 
> "Will it? Will the stories stop? Will the show be better for it?"
> 
> Sherlock shrugs and the gesture must be so foreign on his shoulders that John sharply glances at him. "I don't know, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- An Anthora is that classic blue Greek coffee cup seen in every movie and tv show set in New York because they're sold at practically every corner deli and bodega.  
> \- There really is an area by 72nd St in Central Park called Strawberry Fields. The Dakota looms just across the street. It's quite beautiful.  
> \- Critics don't actually come to opening night. Critics come in the few days leading up to it, so by the time the curtain comes down on the opening, they have their reviews ready to be posted online and printed in the next day's newspapers.  
> \- Castle Craig is a real luxury rehab facility in Scotland.  
> \- Per Equity rules, actors really do have to sign in so their stage managers know if they're in the building or not. They are legally required to be at the theatre 30 minutes before curtain time. This is called "half hour," but actors usually give themselves more time than that.  
> \- All stages have a ghost light. It's considered bad luck and poor form if you don't do it.  
> \- All of the facts about the St. James and Jujamcyn Theatres are true.  
> \- Opening night curtain times are generally earlier than usual theatre evenings, typically 6:30pm, so people can party afterwards. A typical Broadway schedule is Tuesday at 7pm and Wednesday-Saturday at 8pm, with 2pm matinees on Wednesday and Saturday, and a 3pm matinee on Sunday. Shows are off, or "dark," on Mondays. There are a couple of exceptions, but that's the typical Broadway schedule.


	14. More Devils Than Vast Hell Can Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John loves me.”
> 
> “Well okay then.”
> 
> “No, he told me he loved me.” He feels the need to spell it out and Irene bites her lip, trying to hide a soft smile.
> 
> “And did you reciprocate?”
> 
> “He was walking onstage. It’s not like we’re doing Romeo and Juliet and I can weave it into the script!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've more of that pesky explicit stuff in this chapter. Avoid or delve, it's between 23:00 and 31:00!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Unless you're working in a very small theatre, stage managers usually call a show from somewhere onstage, whether it be just in the wings or above the stage so they can see everything happening. If it's a smaller theatre, a stage manager might call it from the back of the house behind the audience.  
> \- Cipriani 42nd St. is a real place and it's gorgeous. Google it if you don't believe me.  
> \- Audra McDonald really does have six Tony Awards. She's a beast.  
> \- Danny Burstein is an incredible musical theatre actor. If John had to lose to someone, I'd be okay with him losing to Danny.  
> \- All of the other nominees are real people, with the exception of Moriarty and Mary.


	15. Let Slip the Dogs of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s moments like these that make Greg feel like a headmaster rounding up his naughty schoolchildren.
> 
> “Sherlock, no! Put that down!” He snatches the award out of his actor’s hand and places it back on the table before anyone notices it’s gone missing.
> 
> “What? I might win it anyway. I was merely checking its weight and trying to determine whether I’d make John carry it home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Broadway shows do send opening night notes to every other show on Broadway. It's a bit of a tradition. The stage manager will post pieces of paper with well-wishes for every upcoming opening on the call board, so actors can sign them on their way in. And on a particular show's opening night, all of the notes get laminated, curriered over, and usually taped along a wall where they remain for the run.  
> \- The Tony Nominee Press Junket happens the day after the nominations are announced. It usually takes place in a midtown hotel; sometimes the Paramount, sometimes the Marriott Marquis in Times Square.  
> \- Neil Patrick Harris has hosted the Tony Awards a total of four times so far. And he's won an Emmy for three out of those four gigs.  
> -Sardi's is a famous New York restaurant on 44th St, known for the caricatures of Broadway actors that adorn its walls. It also features prominently in The Muppets Take Manhattan. If you haven't seen that film, you're missing out.  
> \- The Tony Awards are held every year at Radio City Music Hall (except for the two years when Cirque du Soleil took over and the Tonys moved to the much smaller Beacon Theatre on the Upper West Side).  
> \- Christian Borle has won two Tony Awards. One for Peter and the Starcatcher and most recently for Something Rotten! He was also on the short-lived TV show Smash.


	16. Special Providence in the Fall of a Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something happened last night. Sherlock left early. Fuck," Irene mutters to herself. "John didn’t tell you?”
> 
> “We haven’t exactly had time to discuss anything beyond ‘sit down, breathe, I’ll make tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A "put-in" is a rehearsal to literally "put in" a new actor if an understudy hasn't gone on in the role yet.


	17. Some Rise By Sin, and Some By Virtue Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's back is straight, his bearing all military, no nonsense. Sherlock knows he’s in for it as people in the crowded hallways part to let them through. Some even go so far as to throw a sympathetic look in his direction. He hates them all for it.
> 
> He deserves whatever it is he’s about to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The line about orphans in a Dickens novel was BLATANTLY stolen from Martin Freeman's interview on The Tonight Show. Blatant thievery. I have no regrets.  
> \- Inside the Actors Studio is filmed at Pace University in New York for their acting program. It's hosted by James Lipton.  
> \- 'Hushabye Mountain' is sung by Dick Van Dyke in the movie, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. That movie is great and if you disagree, I challenge you to a duel.  
> \- James Lipton really does always ask for favorite curse word and what you want God to say to you.  
> \- I don't know Arabic, so if I got Telhas Teeze incorrect, I'm so sorry!


	18. The Fault is Not in Our Stars, But in Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But why is my agent about to come to your apartment?" he asks rather petulantly, jealousy tugging at his insides.
> 
> John smiles. "Because she was going to make sure my outfit did not – how did she put it? – 'embarrass the production and bring shame upon my family.' The fact that you're here is just an added bonus. It means Mycroft won't have to file a police report."
> 
> Sherlock snorts. "That's never stopped him before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Justitia is the Roman goddess of justice  
> \- Andrew Rannells originated the role of Elder Price in The Book of Mormon and has a recurring role on Girls. He recently just covered Jonathan Groff for a month in Hamilton so Groffsauce could film the Looking series finale.  
> \- The Drama League Luncheon is just that - a lunch. The nominees are literally onstage at tiered tables while their fellow actors, directors, and producers are on at round tables in the ballroom. There's an open bar. It's dangerous. They also honor both Broadway and Off-Broadway performances, unlike the Tony Awards which are strictly for Broadway.  
> \- Eddie Redmayne won a Tony Award (and the Drama League Award) for the John Logan play Red. He starred in it with Alfred Molina as Mark Rothko.  
> \- Brian is Brian d'Arcy James. Kelli is Kelli O'Hara. We discussed them earlier.  
> \- The remark about Wicked is not my opinion. I fucking love Wicked.  
> \- Everything about Cleopatra's Needle is true. Thanks, Wikipedia.  
> \- I definitely borrowed (sometimes verbatim) lines regarding Van Gogh from Vincent and the Doctor. I figured Moffat wouldn't mind. And to be perfectly honest, he said it best.


	19. Such Stuff as Dreams are Made On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is quiet for a moment before asking, "You guys all good?"
> 
> "Hmm?" John murmurs as he slips into his trousers and fumbles with the clasp.
> 
> "You and Sherlock. You good now?"
> 
> And John pauses because the hesitation and genuine hope in Nate's voice makes him remember that he's not the only one rooting for this relationship to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Tonys are usually hosted at Radio City Music Hall on 6th Avenue between 50th and 51st St next to Rockefeller Center, except for the couple of years when Cirque du Soleil took up a summer residence there and bumped the Tonys to the much smaller Beacon Theatre on Broadway and 74th St. Sadly, they'll be there again this summer.  
> \- If you want a good Tony Award opening number, google the one from 2013. It's unbelievable. "Go, Neil, go!"  
> \- As I hope everyone knows, "Hello, Gorgeous" is a quote from "Funny Girl," which Barbra Streisand won the Oscar for. #FannyBrice  
> \- Jesse Tyler Ferguson stars as Mitch on Modern Family. He originated the role of Leaf Coneybear in the Tony-winning 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, along with Celia Keenan-Bolger who played Olive.  
> \- There are approximately 700 eligible Tony voters. They are voting members of The Broadway League and the American Theatre Wing, members of the governing boards of Actors' Equity Association; the Dramatists Guild; SDC, the Stage Directors and Choreographers Society; United Scenic Artists; and the Association of Theatrical Press Agents and Managers.


	20. Think But This and All is Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nearly six years since they last shared the stage.
> 
> Since they each walked off with a pair of Tonys to prop up Sherlock’s Shakespeare criticism alongside John’s mystery stories on the shelf after they moved in together.
> 
> It’s been nearly six years – and Sherlock has never been so angry at John in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lovely people, I can hardly believe that we've come to the end of the run for this pod. Hasn't the time flown by?  
> Thank you so much for all your kudos, recommendations and bookmarks and especially for your wonderful comments. You blow me away and I am very, very grateful. Thank you.
> 
> The next big project is still underway (JBallier's The Breaking Wheel) and should be ready for presentation, with luck and a following wind, on Monday 6th March. 
> 
> (There may be a little sexy something ready next Wednesday, so keep your ears out, but no hard and fast promises.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There is a restaurant on the fifth floor of Harvey Nichols in London. It's yum, though I haven't been in ages.  
> \- The Normal Heart is an autobiographical play written by activist Larry Kramer. The character of Ned Weeks is based off of his experiences in New York in the early '80s and founding the Gay Men's Health Crisis. It is beautiful and necessary and devastating. It was on Broadway in 2011 starring Joe Mantello, John Benjamin Hickey, Ellen Barkin, Lee Pace, and Jim Parsons. Lee Pace had to help me fix my mascara post-show. I was a disaster.  
> \- The Park Plaza Hotel is just down the street at 108 Baker. Hilariously, it's called the Sherlock Holmes Park Plaza. No, I have never stayed there.  
> \- In my mind, the actress playing Emma the doctor in their production of The Normal Heart is Alex Kingston. The actor playing Ben is Adam James.


End file.
